


Say What Now?

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Series: short one-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But Not Much, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random Jokes, also posted on my tumblr, and very small angst if you look close enough, bc i cannot stay away from angst, just some good old humor, mostly jokes, oof, sort of angst, wrote this at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: Ladybug was wondering why he was being so moody, but dang his timing sucked.Also posted on my tumblr





	Say What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a joke i wrote at 3 am when i was trying to write angst but my 3 am brain thinks everything is a joke hahahahahaha yikes.

Adrien was in a fowl mood and Plagg wasn’t having it. “Kid, look, you’re in love, what’s new. There’s an akuma and you got to take care of it because I’m tired and I want to go back to the dream I was having about cheese.”

Adrien stared at the wall blankly. Not even putting effort into the transformation. “Plagg, claws out.”

He sighed as the energy pulsed through his body, making his way to the window. He knew he was overreacting but couldn’t seem to stop sulking.

“Does Hawkmoth ever sleep?” She yawned and he grumbled. “What?” 

“I said _no, probably not.” _He huffed unnecessarily, pouting like the big baby he was. 

Ladybug caught on immediately. “Chat what is wrong with you?”

“I’m being angsty, let me be angsty.”

“Is it me? Did I do something?”

“Not unless your name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Ladybug gasped for air suddenly, choking and gasping for air.

“Oh, whoops, I’m sorry I forgot about the identity thing. Forget I said anything about her name just pretend I’m talking about a random girl. So, anyways, this random girl, okay, is like, the more incredible thing to have ever existed throughout time and space, in any reality or universe, she’s perfect. Anyways so I’m in love with her and I’m being extra about it so just, let me be extra and angsty without judging me too much, okay?”

Ladybug was wheezing. “You’re…in love…with-WHAT?”

“Yes, I’m in love with an unnamed girl. Were you not listening?” The Akuma spotted them and shot pillows at them. “He’s shooting pillows at us. What-oh hey is that Alya Cesaire’s cousin? Didn’t he get akumatised last week? This guy needs to go back to Florida _yesterday_, he’s getting on my nerves.”

The fact that he knew so much about Alya’s cousin would have normally struck her as odd, but she was trying not to get put to sleep while also trying to grasp the fact that Chat Noir was very much in love with who she was under the suit.

Chat loved her without the mask, which was a whole other-

Chat noir yelped as a pillow connected with his partner’s face and she fell onto him, snoring loudly. “Oh he does _that_.” He rolled his eyes, raising a brow at the temporary villain. “Are you actually telling me that you got akumatised because you got _woken up?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Floridians. Hope this wasn't too stupid or badly written cause i was hella tired when i wrote this.


End file.
